thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is a fuck(bear). He is an animatronic working at Freddy Fuckboy's "Family" Pizzeria, and is the ding-dang mascot of the place. He jumpscares local night guards and then stuffs their sp00ked bodies into animatronics along with Bonnie Bitchtits, Chica Choadmangler and Foxy... ...yeah. After everyone became addicted to Five Fives at Fivey's, the ringman himself Freddy the Ballsackbear has become a beautiful icon among TGF, and has fuckbeared his way into the battel for supremacy. How he became a meme After he appeared in a highly spooky manner in Seven Sunsets at Sanic's, Freddy became rather infamous among the Faming Gamily. His spooky face and scary habits and the thousands of jumpscares he caused made him memorable in many ways, and then we decided FECK IT and put him in the game. Hohahoh. He was made even more famous by appearing at the #1 spot in Ty's TOP 5 FUCKS THAT FUCK MY ANUS (note: title not real) list. Along with that beautiful line of his at the top of the page. Ty's such a sexy man. Merry Christmas. Colours Default - Freddy has reddish brown fur, gray mechanisms, blue eyes, a black hat, black eyebrows, a black bowtie, and a black nose. Red - Freddy has blood red fur, black mechanisms, blue eyes, a black hat, black eyebrows, a bright red bowtie, and a black nose. Blue - Freddy has medium blue fur which is a pale powder blue on his snout and belly, white mechanisms, green eyes, a navy hat, black eyebrows, a bright red bowtie, and a black nose Green - Freddy has light green fur, black mechanisms, dark blue eyes, a black hat, black eyebrows, a dark green bowtie, and a black nose. Other 1 - Freddy has purple fur which is a pinkish color on his snout and belly, gray mechanisms, green eyes, a pink hat, black eyebrows, a dark red bowtie, and a black nose. Other 2 - Freddy has bright yellow fur, white mechanisms, gold eyes, a bright pink hat, black eyebrows, a white bowtie, and an orange nose, and has “LET’S EAT!!!” written on his chest in yellow letters with a pink outline. Other 3 - Freddy has crimson fur from the waist up and gray fur from the waist down, white mechanisms, red eyes, a black hat, dark red eyebrows, a white bowtie, a black nose, and his hand is gray with a metallic sheen. Other 4 - Freddy has golden fur, navy mechanisms, eyes that are entirely black, a dark navy hat, black eyebrows, a black bowtie, and a black nose. Other 5 - Freddy has white fur on his head and jet black fur everywhere else, jet black mechanisms, eyes that are black with white pupils, a white hat, white eyebrows, a jet black bowtie, and a red nose. He also has two purple stripes going from his eyes down to his mouth, and multiple white stripes on all of his limbs. Other 6 - Freddy has white fur which is light pink on his snout and belly, gray mechanisms, a green left eye and an entirely black right eye, a red hat, red eyebrows, a pink bowtie, and a red nose. Other 7 - Freddy has light yellow fur which is black on his snout, white on his chest, and pink on his waist and right hand; light gray mechanisms, black eyes with white pupils, a gold hat, black eyebrows, a white bowtie, and has “LET’S PARTY!” written on his chest in yellow letters with a pink outline. Other 8 - Freddy has jet black fur, black mechanisms, pure white eyes and teeth, a jet black hat, black eyebrows, a jet black bowtie, and a jet black nose. Unlockable - Toy Freddy - Freddy has brown-colored fur which is lighter brown on his belly, pure black mechanisms, green eyes, a black hat with a red stripe, thinner black eyebrows, a jet black bowtie that is lower down his chest and has two buttons beneath it, and a jet black nose. His face is a bit flatter and he has two red mounds on his cheeks, and the rest of his body is more blocky and bulky. Unlockable Red - Freddy has crimson fur which is bright red on his belly, white mechanisms, pure black eyes, a red hat with a black stripe, pink eyebrows, a white bowtie and buttons, and white nose, and white cheeks. Unlockable Blue - Freddy has dark blue fur which is sky blue on his belly, black mechanisms, bright blue eyes, a white hat with a blue stripe, red eyebrows, a red bowtie and buttons, a black nose, and sky blue cheeks. Unlockable Green - Freddy has lime green fur which is white on his belly, brown mechanisms, bright red eyes, a brown hat with a dark red stripe, brown eyebrows, a brown bowtie and buttons, a dark red nose, and black cheeks. Trivia * His bear cock is 27 inches. * He's also one of Fred Fuckstone's allies. * One day, he got arrested for running on a football stadium...without his pants on. * Everytime when Mike gets strapped into a chair, Freddy goes to his home to bang Mike's wife. * His older brother, Withered Freddy or "Fredd", broke Freddy's nose after getting pissed off from listening to "Toreador March". Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters without Completed Movesets Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Powerful Beings Category:Spooky Scary Skeletons Category:Memes Category:Disturbing Category:Pirates Category:Ninjas Category:Robots Category:People with no grace Category:Transformations Category:Americans